rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vasilia'ad'Somnum
Vasilisa Ad Somnum Hostilae Infernum, translated out of the blend of Demonic dialects as "Queen of Nightmares, descended from Great Hostilius, rightful ruler of Infernus" is a extraordinarily proud, ambitious, prodigee of a Chthonian. Raised at first by the Zarosian faction of Sliske's endgame, she later found her way to Zhaldyr, serving the larger, older demon as an apprentice to better learn their culture and techniques. Now as an adult, she personally hosts a few legions of Demons and Dark-World races at her disposal. She is played by Nat, and usually reserved for plots as a foil and mirror to Thalia Renderra. History This is big. Might not get to it. Probably won't get to it. Spawnling (Paidi) The Child of Nightmares The Sixth Legion, and Queen of Nightmares Exile Recent Events Appearance The Queen of Nightmares is a massive, corpulent demon. Being both nine meters tall, and three meters wide, not counting the span of her tendrils to a full nine meters, the twelve-headed being has her long necks carrying eyes, spines, and mouths in odd, alien places for eating and speaking. The long tendril and membrane "wings" on her back are largely for decoration, but the layers and layers of tendrils where a human's legs would be, forming an almost aristocratic, petticoat look, are truly her way of movement, often using magic to float along the ground with levitation. Her arms remain much the same style that they did in her smaller, spawnling stage, being made of long, thin tendrils woven together to act as humanoid arms for grasping, easier armouring, or unwoven when she desires tendrils for show, or her many artistic pursuits. Personality Her majesty is a calculating, paranoid creature. Able to quickly plan out for events with her large, Chthonian brain, only the truly unexpected can hope to surprise her. However, she is vengeful toward the possessions she views as her own. From the rights to her ancestor's remains, to their trophies of war, to her slaves, she is ambitious and greedy toward her property. Proud to the highest regard, this sadistic demoness cares little for not-Chthonians, and outside those associated to her mentor, they are merely tools to an end. Viewing strokes of humility as the gravest offense, her manic obsession with those who damaged her pride will one day be her undoing. Possessions and Skills Jewelry * Gold Chains The Queen of Nightmares wears heavy, gold chains on her "shoulders" loose. These chains symbolize that she is not bound by contract. Heavily jewelled, they also show her wealth. These chains end with a final symbol, that of Zaros. Armour/Clothing * Shroud This fine, enchanted silk shroud acts to cover the Queen of Nightmares' physical body, usually for theatrical effect to visitors of her court. It carries an echantment for a slight magical advantage in wear. * Adamant Maille While Maille is uncommon for anyone of wealth, this scale and maille style armour rests over the top of the Queen of Nightmares' shroud, draping over the vital connection of her lower tendrils to her main body. while a piercing wound could still enter, slashing attacks at this vital area for her movement are far less effective. And with her towering height, this is much of what's in reach. * Chitin Body Crafted by one of her Demon-underlings, this Chitin armour is made to cover where the queen of Nightmares often weaves her arms together, and her torso. It is resistant to holy magic and weaponry, protecting the least mobile area of her body with the best available protection. Weapons and Tools With physical weapons long-forgone in usefulness to her, the Queen of Nightmares is limited in what she has for weaponry or tools. * Zarin's Axe The twisted blade of a Mahjarrat's magic exposed to steel and hydrix, this axe head is especially dangerous to those who take souls by devouring or necromancy. Because of this danger, the Queen of Nightmares has elected to keep it secure and within her own reach, to prevent it from being lost elsewhere and used against her. * Sword A simple sword of steel, three feet long and common in design. There's truly nothing special about it, barring the fact it is Paidi's first trophy from a first real kill, a Godless agent she ruthlessly pursued and devoured. Skills Having the mentality of many far-flung people and beings from those she devoured, the Queen of Nightmares is an intelligent, skilled being. Carrying a Chthonian Noble's appreciation for art and culture has led to many, impulsively made artistic expressions. * Classical Arts Especially skilled in sculpture and painting, the Queen of Nightmares takes painting frescos, portraits, and murals as a personal affair of pride. Using her knowledge of magic, some of the paint carries a magical glow, as well as statues being capable of movement. * Music Not satisfied with merely physical artistic pursuits, the Queen of Nightmares is a composer as well, playing many instruments, human and otherwise in her writing of songs. Through time and practice, she has memorized the sound of the instruments, and now restricts herself to composing for her personal orchestra. After all, how can you practice perfection? * Magic A user of ancient magic, the rudimentary casting was taught to her by Azulra Neraka. As she grew stronger, her magic did as well before becoming more than capable of surges and barrages. In addition, the Queen of Nightmares is a talented and proficient user of mental magic, of lunar style and her own creation. She has learned the mechanical, practical functions of many secretive forms of magic, from the Renderra Aethyric scream and spellbook, to the Aren Carnalmancy and Osteomancy, and finally, the Marcato mechanics of lichdom and necromancy. She has no use for the latter, however. Above all her other magic, comes a spell of her own creation, made from casting drawn from her corrupted, twisted soul. A singular beam is launched from her tendril-tips, burning with the power of her soul. Names and Titles * Paidi - Child. Though it is her name at birth, she believes this name is an insult to her current size. * Paid'Ad'Somnum - The Child of Nightmares. During Paidi's adolescent stages, she was a horrifying opponent in the Heart of Gielinor, where stories were written by the Zamorakian Necromancer Claudia Marcato on her prowess on the battlefield. During these struggles, Paidi's small, vaguely humanoid form and child-like obsession to play with humans to learn their anatomy horrified them, giving her the name Child of Nightmares. Paidi later took the name as her own. * Diokiti/Legatus Somnum - A title gifted to her by her progenitor, Typhoeus, upon proving herself worthy of the status. Hailed a commander, the demoness was able to recreate the Sixth Legion, in honour of their grand progenitor, Duke Sucellus. * Vasilisa'Ad'Somnum - The Queen of Nightmares. After abusing the lack of contract to not attack her uncles, Legatus Somnum successfully overthrew her progenitor's presence on Gielinor, crowning herself Queen of the Dominion. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Female Category:Ancient Magic user